princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikasa
Mikasa (ミカサ, Mikasa) or Micasa was Severin's blood warrior. A silent young girl with long black hair, and green eyes. She was killed in the past by Severin and revived to be his blood warrior; she seems to have a complex relationship with Severin. She is a human blood warrior like Hiro but is enhanced by a parasitic bio-weapon implanted in her head that gives her heightened combat abilities and Witchblade like powers. Mikasa is a subject of the Flyman, joining him in order to save her terminally ill younger sister. At the Fly Man's suggestion she later becomes Sylvia's blood warrior. Appearance She has long black hair and dark eyes. She always wear a cloak, gauntlets, loose pants, and what appears to be a bikini top. Her outfit could be based on Hao's clothing from Shaman King. After Severin died she started wearing his jacket instead of the cloak she had earlier in the series Personality and Traits﻿ ﻿She loves her sister greatly, to the point of following the Flyman to help curing her of her terminal illness. She rarely ever talks unless in company of Severin or situations that causes her shock/surprise. Mikasa is shown to be very loyal to Severin, even though he murdered her to enslave her as his blood warrior. Plot ﻿Mikasa was first shown used as a bait to lure Hime and her servants to an abandoned warehouse. Riza, Hiro and Reiri later engages her in said warehouse, where Riza discovered she was a blood warrior of a Royal member. Mikasa then flees the scene and is later seen running away after Hime's truck exploded. It is implied that she was the one who sabotaged it. During the zombie outbreak on the nearby village, she reported back to Severin, who commends her for being intact despite the chaos. He reminds her about her service with him and sends her back to the village to attack Hime. Riza later fights and defeats her on the roof of a convenience store, from where she presumably fled the scene. Mikasa is not seen again until Hime's trial, where she is seen among Severin's supporters. She is also present at the duel between her master and Hime and is seen collecting Severin's coat after he is defeated. Later in the story, she became Sylvia's blood servant at the suggestion of Flyman. However, once Sylvia reaches the Phoenix stage she abandons Mikasa and leaves her to die. She was saved by Hime, who gave her a supply of Trioxin to keep her body alive. Relationships Severin She displayed unquestionable loyalty to him, despite being murdered by him in the past. She also seems to have some form of affections for him as she is seen collecting his fallen coat after he dies. Sylvia Urged by Flyman, Mikasa rescued Sylvia from Kiniski and became her blood warrior. After reaching her phoenix form, Sylvia abandoned her blood warriors. Fortunately Mikasa received a cargo of Trioxin from Hime to continue living. Flyman Powers & Abilities Although human, she has a bio-weapon implanted in her head that enables her to have heightened combat abilities, such as superhuman speed as well as be able to project various weapons from her body. Like all blood warriors, she can regenerate from any wound. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blood Warriors Category:Female